


Sunrise

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Bunker Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: What happens when it snows outside?





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



> Written for wincestmas 2017.

“Dean. Deeeeean.” Sam shakes him gently. “Wake up.“ 

Dean grudgingly cracks an eye open. 

“It’s snowing.” Dean can practically taste the excitement infused Sam’s words. “Come out with me." 

Dean makes a grumpy frown. "Coffee.” He mumbles, scrubbing his hand over his face as he sits. “Coffee first. Then I’ll kick your ass in a snowball fight for waking me up so early." 

Sam grins and presses a kiss to his mouth. "Thank you.” Dean catches him by the back of his neck and holds him there, dragging it out just a little longer before letting go. 

Sam touches their foreheads together for a brief moment and then pulls back, digging through the drawers and pulling out suitable clothing. “There’s coffee in the kitchen, De." 

Twenty minutes and some kisses later, Sam and Dean fumble their way out the bunker door. Dean plops down on a snowy mound and squints up at the horizon. "Hey, look. Sunrise." 

He looks over at Sam and snorts. "You didn’t even notice!" 

Sam shrugs with a little grin, already making snowballs. He pauses and sits down next to Dean, leaning against him. Dean let’s a happy sigh and lays his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

"Lets watch the sunrise first. It’s a new pregame ritual." 

Sam laughs and kisses his hair. "You just want time to fall asleep again." 

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, tilting his head up to look at Sam. "A guy can’t want a romantic moment with his boyfriend, Sammy?" 

Sam bites his lip but he can’t keep from melting at the use of boyfriend. "Well, all right.” He leans down and gives Dean a slow kiss. “But what happened to no chickflick moments?” He can’t resist needling gently.

Dean shakes his head. “We’re warriors, preparing to kill each other in battle. This is just the pre death ritual. We just also happen to be boyfriends." 

Sam laughs again and lays his cheek on dean’s hair. "Whatever you say, big brother."


End file.
